SCANDAL
by Setsuko Mizuka
Summary: Kehidupan sebuah Girl Band yang sedang naik daun bernama STÅR-LÎGHT akan dipenuhi dengan skandal-skandal dari para member. Tak ada yang tahu skandal apa yang akan muncul di kemudian hari. Namun dengan solidaritas dari tiap-tiap member akan membantu member lainnya dalam menyelesaikan skandal tersebut. Mampukah mereka? / DISCONTINUED (HIATUS)
1. Stage I

Note :

Aku... = suara member lainnya.

_Aku..._ = suara Lacus dan member lainnya.

_Aku... _= suara Lacus, bahasa asing, dsb.

**Aku... **= suara semua member, kata-kata penting, dsb.

* * *

"Hahaha! Akhirnya dapat juga kartu _**Music Bank**_!" seru Shinn Asuka dengan wajah sumringah dan senyum mautnya. Ia berjalan keluar dari loket dengan bangga. Akhirnya setelah setengah tahun ia mengumpulkan uang ongkos dan kerja paruh waktunya, Shinn bisa membeli kartu yang akan menjadi tiket masuk ke _Music Bank_ yang digelar sebulan sekali di pusat kota ORB setelah menukarnya di hari H. Laki-laki yang kini berpakaian _gakuran_ itu juga beruntung bisa melihat secara _live girl band_ kesukaannya sejak setahun yang lalu.

Sebuah _girl band_ terkenal di ORB dan di seluruh dunia, tentunya. Bayangkan saja, dalam setahun mereka mengeluarkan tiga lagu di satu mini album dan tujuh lagu di masing-masing albumnya yang sudah keluar sebanyak tiga album. Semua album dari _girl band_ yang memiliki empat _member_ itu berhasil terjual jutaan ribu _copy_ di tiap albumnya.

Kaki Shinn terus melangkah menuju halte bus sambil bersiul-siul pelan.

"Shinn!"

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menengok dan berwajah heran. "Lunamaria?"

Gadis yang memakai seragam _sailor_ biru itu terengah-engah.

"Kau dari mana? Bukannya rumahmu jauh dari daerah sini?" tanya Shinn.

"_Onee-chan_!" Lunamaria bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaan teman sekelasnya itu saat seorang gadis yang terlihat mirip dengannya memanggil. Ia menengok dan terlihat Meyrin tengah berlari kecil menghampirinya lalu menengok pada Shinn lagi. "Aku baru dari loket pembelian kartu masuk ke _Music Bank_," jawabnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Hah? Kalian juga mau nonton?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

"Tentu saja kami akan nonton. Kan, ada **STÅR-LÎGHT**!" sela Meyrin.

Shinn cemberut mendengarnya. "Kukira hanya aku yang nonton."

"Kok cemberut? Seharusnya kau senang karena kita bisa nonton bersama," heran Lunamaria dengan wajah mengernyit.

"Awalnya aku ingin hanya aku yang bisa nonton secara _live_ aksi STÅR-LÎGHT."

Si kembar Hawke tertawa pelan. "Enak saja, kami juga nggak mau ketinggalan kali."

"Ck! Menyebalkan!"

"Hahaha."

* * *

**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate © SUNRISE**

**SCANDAL ©** **Setsuko Mizuka**

**Cute! © SCANDAL**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, **

**Pairing** **: ALL (maybe?)**

**Warning : Not Song Fic, OOC, Typo(s), AU, Gaje, dsb. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Summary : **Kehidupan sebuah Girl Band yang sedang naik daun bernama **STÅR-LÎGHT** akan dipenuhi dengan skandal-skandal dari para member. Tak ada yang tahu skandal apa yang akan muncul di kemudian hari. Namun dengan solidaritas dari tiap-tiap member akan membantu member lainnya dalam menyelesaikan skandal tersebut. Mampukah mereka?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ SCANDAL Stage I ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sesuai jadwal yang tertera di tiket, sejam sebelum _Music Bank_ dimulai, para penonton bisa menukarkan kartu yang sudah dibeli menjadi tiket masuk. Shinn, Lunamaria, dan Meyrin kini tengah mengantri di loket penukaran. Jantung ketiganya berdebar keras karena ini pertama kalinya mereka bisa menonton secara _live Music Bank_. Setelah puluhan menit mengantri, mereka bisa masuk ke dalam studio atau bisa dikatakan teater tersebut.

"Shinn, kembar Hawke!"

Yang dipanggil menengok lalu melotot. "KETUA KELAS!?"

Rey Za Burrel menggosok pelan telinganya. "Kalian mau membuatku tuli, ya?"

"Eh? _Gomeeen_!" kata Lunamaria dan Meyrin.

Shinn menyipitkan. "Sekarang Rey si Ketua Kelas juga ikut menonton, lalu siapa lagi nanti yang akan kita temui?" Sungguh, sejak awal _mood_ Shinn sangat buruk begitu tahu bukan dirinya saja yang menonton. Andai tak ada si kembar Hawke dan Rey, laki-laki itu kan bisa memamerkan tiket masuk dan foto-fotonya dengan para artis yang diundang di _Music Bank_ pada teman sekelasnya.

"Masih ada Auel dan Sting yang sedang mengantri penukaran kartu di luar."

Seketika _mood_ Shinn yang sudah hancur kini semakin hancur mendengar ucapan Rey.

Lunamaria menepuk pelan bahu Shinn. "Sabar, ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"TIGA, DUA, SATU! MULAI!"

Semua penonton berteriak saat _Music Bank_ dimulai.

Heine Westenfluss sebagai pembawa acara menaiki panggung sambil tersenyum lebar. Di sisinya ada seorang gadis cantik dengan _dress_ selutut berwarna _lavender_ berlengan pendek dengan corak bunga dan pita besar berwarna putih di dadanya. Heine menyempatkan diri untuk merapikan dasi dan rompi putihnya. Kemeja berlengan pendek yang dipakai laki-laki berumur 25 tahun yang berwarna ungu _lavender_ itu tampak membuatnya serasi dengan gadis di sampingnya. Untuk bawahannya ia memakai celana putih panjang.

"Haiii, _minna-san_!" seru Heine pada para penonton.

"HAIII!"

"Wah! Penonton kali ini sangat bersemangat ya, Meer?"

Meer Campbel tersenyum. "Ya. Bahkan lebih semangat dari bulan lalu."

"Oke, sebelum acara utama kita dimulai, kita dengarkan dulu lagu..." Heine menengok pada Meer.

"**ONE OK ROCK** dengan lagunya berjudul **THE BEGINNING**!" lanjut Meer.

"_ENJOY_!" seru keduanya seraya turun dari panggung.

Semua penonton berteriak termasuk Sting dan Auel karena alasan mereka datang ke _Music Bank_ untuk melihat _performance_ dari band tersebut.

* * *

**~ SCANDAL ~**

* * *

Sudah dua _band_ dan tiga _boyband_ yang mengisi acara. Kini para penonton berteriak histeris karena sebentar lagi bintang tamu yang mereka tunggu-tunggu akan tampil. Shinn salah satu penonton yang paling heboh sendiri. Lunamaria dan Meyrin juga ikut histeris. Rey hanya tersenyum tipis dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Walaupun kelihatan dingin di kelas, diam-diam laki-laki itu juga nge-_fans_ dengan STÅR-LÎGHT.

"YA! Baru saja kita dengarkan lagu **Wings** dari **Chemistry**," kata Meer.

Heine tersenyum jahil. "Kira-kira setelah ini ada siapa lagi, ya?"

Para penonton bersorak. "STÅR-LÎGHT, STÅR-LÎGHT, STÅR-LÎGHT."

"Uwooo! Kenapa semua bersorak STÅR-LÎGHT?" kata Meer pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Memang kau tahu STÅR-LÎGHT itu apa?" tanya Heine pada Meer.

Meer tampak berpikir sebentar. "Ah, aku tidak tahu. Sebenarnya STÅR-LÎGHT itu apa sih, penonton?" Gadis berambut _light-pink_ lurus sepunggung itu mengarahkan _microphone_-nya pada penonton.

"_GIRL BAND_!"

"Eh? _Girl Band_?" Lagi-lagi Heine tersenyum jahil.

"Kalau boleh tahu, _girl band_ apa sih STÅR-LÎGHT?" tanya Meer lagi.

Heine menunjuk Auel yang kelihatan tengah bertengkar dengan Sting. "Ya, kamu yang berambut biru laut di pojok sana! Bisa naik ke atas panggung?"

Auel mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

Shinn menatap horror pada Auel yang didorong Lunamaria untuk mendekati panggung.

"Kalau yang ditanya itu Auel sih, nggak bakal ngerti," kata Sting.

"Iya, kau dan Auel kan bukan penggemar STÅR-LÎGHT," sahut Meyrin.

Setelah Auel menaiki tangga, ia berdiri di tengah-tengah Heine dan Meer. Semua pandangan penonton tertuju padanya, termasuk para kru yang berada di belakang panggung. Laki-laki itu menggaruk pelan pipinya, salah tingkah.

"Kamu bisa jelasin nggak ke kita tentang STÅR-LÎGHT itu _girl band_ apa?"

"..."

Meer dan Heine tersenyum tipis.

"Err, STÅR-LÎGHT itu..."

"Ya?" Heine tetap tersenyum.

"Mmm, _girl band_ yang terkenal di ORB dan di seluruh dunia?"

"Lalu?" tanya Meer lagi.

"..."

Heine dan Meer berucap, "kami menunggu~"

"Err, apa lagi, ya? Aku nggak tahu lagi." Auel memasang wajah _innocent_-nya.

"HUUU!" Seluruh penonton yang 60% lebih adalah _fans_ STÅR-LÎGHT itu menyoraki Auel. Tentu saja Auel tidak terima. "Maaf saja, aku ini bukan penggemar STÅR-LÎGHT, jadi nggak tahu," jelasnya.

Meer tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi masa' nggak tahu anggotanya siapa saja?"

Auel berpikir sejenak. "Mm, Lacus, Shiho, Milliaria—"

"—Miriallia!"

"Ah iya! Terus satu lagi... siapa ya? Mm, Kaga, eh, Caga...ri?"

"CAGALLI!"

"Ah iya, itu. Satu lagi Cagalli," jelas Auel.

Heine kini tertawa. "_Yare, yare_. Memang bukan penggemar STÅR-LÎGHT, ya. Padahal hampir semua orang tahu mereka, minimal _single_ pertama mereka yang satu ini. Tapi sebelum itu, terima kasih pada... siapa namamu?" tanya Heine pada Auel.

"Auel Neider, _fans _ONE OK ROCK," jawab Auel sambil tersenyum bangga.

"_Aa, sou desu ne_. Terima kasih ya," kata Meer.

Auel pun turun dari panggung dan kembali ke tempat awal bersama Shinn dan lainnya.

"Nah, sekarang kita panggil bersama-sama, STÅR-LÎGHT!"

"Mana suaranya?" Meer mengarahkan _mic_-nya pada penonton.

"**STÅR-LÎGHT, STÅR-LÎGHT, STÅR-LÎGHT!"**

"STÅR-LÎGHT! Naik dooong!" panggil Heine sambil memandangi ujung belakang panggung. Tiga detik kemudian tampak satu-persatu _member_ dari STÅR-LÎGHT. Yang pertama tentu saja Lacus Clyne sebagai _vocalist_. Lalu Shiho Hahnenfuss pada bagian _bassist_, Miriallia Haw pemegang _keyboard_, dan terakhir Cagalli Hibiki sebagai _drummer_. STÅR-LÎGHT tampak seragam dengan pakaian serba jingganya.

Lacus melambaikan tangannya. "KYAAA! LACUS-_SAMA_!"

"SHIHO-_KUUUN_!" Shiho menghela napas dipanggil seperti itu lalu tersenyum cool.

"Chis!" Miriallia berpose _peace_ dan langsung dapat teriakan heboh dari _fans_-nya.

Di akhir, Cagalli keluar sambil memutar-mutarkan _stick drum_-nya. "CAGALLI-_SAMA_!"

Meer dan Heine bertepuk tangan.

"Ini yang kelima kalinya kalian datang ke _Music Bank. Okaerinasai_!" seru Heine.

"_Hai, arigatou gozaimashita_!" balas Lacus yang memegang _mic_ langsung ber-_ojigi_ dengan _member_ lainnya. "_Konnichiwa_, STÅR-LÎGHTers, _minna-san_!" sapa gadis itu pada _fans_ STÅR-LÎGHT.

"_Konnichiwa_!"

"_O-genki desu ka_?"

"_Genki desu_!"

Meer tersenyum lalu mendekati Lacus. "Bagaimana perasaan kalian saat ini, setelah diundang yang kelima kalinya ke _Music Bank_? Kalian juga baru saja mendapat penghargaan **The Best of Newbie Girl Band** seminggu yang lalu."

"Tentu saja kami senang dan bersyukur. Kami juga berterimakasih pada para STÅR-LÎGHTers, karena tanpa mereka kami bukan siapa-siapa. _Arigatou na_," kata Lacus tulus.

"Sekarang kalian akan menyanyikan lagu apa?" tanya Heine.

Lacus menatap para member lalu mengangguk. "Mm, bagaimana kalau _single_ pertama STÅR-LÎGHT? Ada yang masih ingat?"

"INGAT!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita nyanyi bersama-sama!"

"YEAAAH!"

Belum apa-apa, Shinn sudah jingkrak-jingkrakan di tempatnya. Walaupun jaraknya 100 meter dari panggung, tapi perasaannya sungguh senang bisa melihat secara langsung sosok dari keempat gadis itu. "YEEEY! STÅR-LÎGHT!" serunya diikuti Meyrin, Lunamaria, dan Rey(?). Sepertinya si Ketua Kelas sudah terbawa eforia sekitarnya ya?

"Penampilan selanjutnya, **Cute!** dari STÅR-LÎGHT!" seru Heine dan Meer.

"_YOSH_!"

Sesaat bahu Cagalli dan Meer bersinggungan. "_Gomen_!" kata Meer.

"Tak apa," sahut gadis _blonde_ tersebut seraya berjalan menghampiri tempatnya.

Lacus sudah siap dengan gitar _pink_-nya sambil tersenyum pada penonton. Ia memperhatikan sahabat-sahabatnya tersebut, lalu mengangguk. Terdengar _intro_ dari dentuman _drum_ yang dihasilkan Cagalli, dentingan _keyboard_ Miriallia dan petikan _bass_ dari Shiho. Tangan Lacus juga ikut memetik gitarnya walau yaaa kalah suara dengan _bass_ Shiho. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada _microphone_ yang sudah dipasang dengan tiang yang biasa dipakai untuk _mic_ (gomen ne, Mizu nggak tau namanya apa u,u).

_Asa kara lonely girl yuuutsuna kibun de doushitano?  
Umaku ikanai koto demo anata no? Yake ni mukuchi ja nai?  
Sore demo tongatte tongatte...kokoro ni waru sou da ne  
Shinkokyuu de mo shitemite sa nee Talk with me! _

Kembali terdengar dentuman _drum_ Cagalli mendominasi saat jeda. Dari wajahnya terlihat sangat bersemangat. Matanya tertuju pada penonton tanpa menghentikan gerak tangannya. Namun dari lima ribu penonton yang datang, hanya satu orang yang ia perhatikan. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh proporsional yang tengah memperhatikannya dari ujung studio dekat pintu masuk. Aneh memang karena ia bisa melihat sosok itu dari jarak jauh. Tersenyum, sosok tersebut tersenyum dan membuat Cagalli makin bersemangat.

_Sorya ne kodomo ni date mochiron otona ni datte aru sa_  
_Mou ichinin mae no nayami wa __tsukinai mono da mon_  
_Mada mada_ _"Daijoubu, daijoubu"__ tte kutabireru night & day_  
_Kizuite yo __HAATO no oku S.O.S_

Dari pinggir panggung tepat di ambang pintu masuk menuju atas panggung, dua orang laki-laki yang memakai kaos hijau muda berlengan pendek dan _jeans_ ukuran tiga perempat itu terus memperhatikan STÅR-LÎGHT. Sebut saja Dearka Elthman dan Yzak Joule. Yzak merapihkan sedikit topi berwarna serupa dengan _jeans_-nya sambil memperhatikan sosok gadis yang tengah bermain _bass_ di atas panggung dan sesekali membantu _vocal_ Lacus dengan suara rendahnya. Ia melirik sang _drummer_ sebentar saat Cagalli ikut bernyanyi di bagian akhir. Tanpa Yzak sadari, kakinya ikut bergerak mengikuti musik yang dimainkan STÅR-LÎGHT.

_Moyamoya shinai de_ Hey! Hey! Hey!  
_Chotto SUPAISU ga kiiteru_ _SHINAMON_  
_Wasurenai de_ _HAPINESU_

Lacus berhenti bermain gitarnya dan berjalan mendekati Shiho seolah-olah tengah berduet. Mereka pun bernyanyi bersama lalu disahuti Miriallia, Cagalli, dan para penonton pada bagian 'Hey! Hey! Hey!'. Lacus kembali ke tempat semula—di bagian tengah—sambil bernyanyi melanjutkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Donna toki datte mimamotte iru yo  
Koronde mo mata tachiagaru kimi no  
Ichiban soba de waratte itai no Every day_

Kira Hibiki yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum berstatus sebagai kakak kandung dari drummer girl band STÅR-LÎGHT itu tersenyum tipis begitu sosok gadis yang dikenalinya tengah bernyanyi. Walau hanya lewat MP4 yang menyediakan fasilitas TV, setidaknya ia bisa menonton aksi STÅR-LÎGHT di tengah-tengah kesibukannya di kampus. Terlihat Lacus mengedipkan matanya dengan nakal di layar MP4 dan langsung membuat Kira tersedak saat meminum kopi hitam miliknya. "Bahaya," gumam laki-laki berambut _brown_ tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Koishite wa itsumo awateteru_

_Kimi wa totemo Cute  
Umakuikanai koi no yukue demo kata otosanai de  
Gyutto dakishimete ageru yo_

Pandangan Lacus dan Shiho bertemu lalu saling tersenyum sebelum menghadap ke arah penonton. _Dress_ selutut tanpa lengan yang dipakai Lacus melambai-lambai saat Lacus bernyanyi. Tangannya yang lentik tidak berhenti memetik senar gitar. Saat bernyanyi di paragraf ketiga, Miriallia membantu _vocal _Lacus sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas. Melihat itu pun membuat semua _member_ tertawa tertahan termasuk penonton. Dari ke semua _member_, memang yang teraktif adalah Miriallia. Mungkin ketularan dari seseorang?

Tak kalah heboh dari Miriallia, di tengah-tengah _performance_-nya Cagalli sempat melempar _stick_-nya ke atas dan menangkapnya sebelum memukul _drum_. Aksi gadis itu langsung diberi sorakan meriah dari penonton yang melihat aksinya terutama dari _fans fanatic_ Cagalli, salah satunya Shinn Asuka.

_Aikyou nashi no lonely girl konya no fukurettsura de iru no?_  
_Nee udegumi nante shichatte ijippari no POOZU?!_  
Hontou wa _are mo shitai!_ _Kore mo shitai!_ _Yokubarina no night & day_  
_Risou no DEETOKOOSU wa ne..._ _tte nanchatte_

Lacus bernyanyi sendiri di awal seperti saat lagu dimulai. Ia tampak lebih santai dan semakin ceria. Miriallia bernyanyi sendiri lalu disahut Lacus dibantu Shiho. Di akhir, si _vocalist_ dibantu oleh pemain _keyboard_. Lagi, Cagalli beraksi melempar _stick_-nya ke atas dan berhasil ditangkap dengan sempurna sebelum mendominasi suara musiknya.

_Dokidoki shitai no_ Hey! Hey! Hey!  
_Kitto SHUGAASHIROPPU to SHINAMON_  
_Nakusanai de_ _HAPINESU_

Dearka terus bernyanyi mengikuti lagu sambil menari-nari tidak jelas. _Slayer_ biru tua yang terpasang di lehernya sudah basah dengan keringatnya. Dari awal hingga akhir nanti kedua pasang matanya hanya tertuju pada Miriallia Haw yang sempat membantu suara Lacus setelah duetnya dengan Cagalli di awal paragraf. Kemudian Cagalli membantu suara Lacus dibagian kata 'Hapinesu'.

_Ureshii toki wa ne uta demo utaou_  
_Kanashikute mo kuchibue fui chaou_  
_Kimi ga warau to minna HAPPII sa! Every day_

Lacus berdiri di samping Shiho yang berada di samping Miriallia sehingga sang _vocalist_ berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Pada bagian ini, Lacus tidak memainkan gitarnya. Semua penonton makin antusias dan ikut bernyanyi, bahkan para kru dan pembawa acara sekaligus.

_Koishiteru kimi ga furueteru  
Tokkuni kizuiteru setsunai kimochi  
Nakitai toki ni wa nakeba ii kara  
Zutto kimi no soba ni iru yo_

Perlahan gitar yang dipakai Lacus, ia taruh ke belakang punggung. Gadis itu berjalan ke depan panggung dan mengajak para penonton untuk bernyanyi lebih keras. Senyum bahagia jelas-jelas terlihat di wajah cantiknya. Setitik keringat meluncur dari keningnya karena terus berjalan ke sana dan ke sini.

Sekarang giliran Shiho yang beraksi. Yzak dari pinggir panggung hanya tersenyum tipis melihat penampilan gadis tersebut yang tampak menikmati permainannya dalam memetik bass. Terkadang ia malu jika harus berdiri di samping Shiho karena dirinya tak bisa memainkan alat musik seperti Shiho. Gadis berambut _dark brown_ itu berduet dengan Cagalli yang makin semangat bermain _drum_, menciptakan kehebohan tersendiri bagi fans Shiho.

_Hitosaji no SUPAISU kimi ga_ kuwaeru mahou de  
Gutto hirogaru sekai **hitoaji chigau mainichi** _douzo meshiagare_

Miriallia serta Shiho dan Cagalli mengambil suara di paragraf kedua sebelum menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya secara bersama-sama. Musik pun berhenti sedetik lalu secara bersamaan suara alat musik dan sang _vocalist_ menyeruak dengan dibantu suara rendah yang sudah menjadi ciri khas dari Shiho.

_Donna toki datte mimamotte iru yo  
Koronde mo mata tachiagaru kimi no  
__Ichiban soba de waratte itai no Every day_

Ini bagian terakhir dari lagu _Cute!_ yang dibawakan STÅR-LÎGHT. Shiho, Miriallia, dan Cagalli secara bergantian bernyanyi dengan Lacus. Suara para penonton ikut menyanyi dari awal hingga akhir makin meriah.

_Koishiteru kimi ga furueteru  
Tokkuni kizuiteru setsunai kimochi  
Nakitai toki ni wa nakeba ii kara_

_Zutto kimi no soba ni iru yo..._

Suara tinggi Lacus yang terdengar lembut dan merdu mengakhiri lagu mereka. Terdengar suara petikan _bass_ dari Shiho untuk beberapa detik. Shinn, Lunamaria, Meyrin, dan Rey bersorak begitu _performance_ STÅR-LÎGHT selesai. Auel dan Sting yang kurang suka pun ikut bernyanyi sedari tadi walau dengan lirik yang tidak jelas. Selain bernyanyi, Shinn juga menyempatkan diri untuk memfoto para _member_ STÅR-LÎGHT yang tengah _performance _tadi. Sungguh keberuntungan baginya hari ini karena bisa melihat idolanya secara _live_, walau ia tidak sendiri saat menontonnya.

"KYAAA! STÅR-LÎGHT!"

"CAGALLI-_SAMA_ KEREEEN!"

"SHIHO-_KUN_! KYAAA!"

"MIRIALLIA-_CHAN_!"

"LACUS-_SAMA_!"

Baik Cagalli, Lacus, Shiho, dan Miriallia tersenyum puas begitu melihat respon para penonton. Mereka membungkukkan badan 45° sambil bergandengan. "_ARIGATOU_, STÅR-LÎGHTers, _MINNA-SAN_!" seru mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mizu ubah fic ini menjadi multi chapter. :)**

**ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!**

**#bow#**


	2. Stage II

**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate © SUNRISE**

**SCANDAL ©**** Setsuko Mizuka**

**My Answer © Seamo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, **

**Pairing**** : ALL (maybe?)**

**Warning : Not Song Fic, ****OOC, Typo(s), AU, Gaje, dsb. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Summary : **Kehidupan sebuah Girl Band yang sedang naik daun bernama **STÅR-LÎGHT** akan dipenuhi dengan skandal-skandal dari para member. Tak ada yang tahu skandal apa yang akan muncul di kemudian hari. Namun dengan solidaritas dari tiap-tiap member akan membantu member lainnya dalam menyelesaikan skandal tersebut. Mampukah mereka?

* * *

**~ SCANDAL Stage II ~**

* * *

_STÅR-LÎGHT & __**DÄZ**__'s Room_. Begitulah tulisan yang tertera di daun pintu yang baru saja dimasuki oleh para _member_ STÅR-LÎGHT. Sang _manager_—Murrue Ramius—menatap keempat gadis tersebut dengan wajah khawatir seraya memberikan masing-masing sebotol air mineral tepat di depan pintu yang kini sudah terbuka. "Pakai waktu yang ada untuk istirahat, _okay_?" nasihatnya.

"_HAI_!" seru mereka kompak sambil tersenyum girang.

"WAAAH! Pertunjukkan yang bagus!" puji seorang laki-laki yang duduk di atas sofa.

Terdengar suara tepukan tangan dari laki-laki berambut sliver setelahnya.

Miriallia Haw tersenyum seraya duduk di sebelah laki-laki tersebut. "Tentu saja! Kita 'kan **STÅR-LÎGHT**!" bangganya sambil membuka tutup botol pemberian Murrue. Gadis hiperaktif itu tampak kesulitan membukanya dan langsung disambar oleh laki-laki _blonde_ berkulit kecoklatan di sampingnya. "Hei!"

"Kalau butuh bantuan, tinggal bilang saja, _Princess_," katanya.

Gadis yang sering dipanggil Milly itu cemberut. "Aku bisa kok, Tuan Elsman."

"Aku tersanjung mendengar panggilan itu, Nona Haw," sahut Dearka Elsman.

"Huh? Mau banget dipanggil begitu?" ejek gadis _blonde_ yang ikut duduk di sofa lainnya. Ia berpikir sebentar dengan wajah datar. "Tapi memang benar sih, umurmu sangat tua. Tapi kenapa kau mau dengannya, Milly?"

Yang ditanya ingin menjawab namun Lacus sudah memotongnya.

"Karena cinta tidak memandang umur, Cagalli."

Dearka terkekeh pelan. "Sama sepertimu dengan si Zala itu, _ne_?"

_Blush!_ Rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi gadis bernama lengkap Cagalli Hibiki itu.

Kedua sejoli—Miriallia dan Dearka—yang ternyata tengah merajut kasih secara diam-diam itu ber-_high five_. "Wajahmu manis kalau memerah begitu, _imouto_-ku~," goda Miriallia sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"A-a-apaan sih!? Jangan bawa-bawa laki-laki menyebalkan itu lagi!"

Shiho yang duduk di sampingnya mengernyit. "Kau putus dengan Athrun?"

Cagalli melotot. "Putus apa? Aku dan dia memang tak ada hubungan yang spesial!"

"Mengaku saja, _adik kecil_," kata Yzak seraya menyesap segelas air putih.

"Apa kau bilang, Yzak!? Aku bukan adik kecil!" kesalnya.

Semuanya tertawa melihat wajah kesal milik gadis yang memang umurnya lebih muda dari pemuda-pemudi tersebut. Sedang yang ditertawai terus saja menggerutu tidak jelas. Oh ayolah, mana mau gadis seperti Cagalli dibilang 'adik kecil', padahal umurnya tak jauh beda dengan Miriallia yang hanya berbeda bulan saja.

_Tok, tok, tok._

Lacus berdiri dari sofa. "Biar aku yang buka," tawarnya.

Tak lama pintu pun terbuka dan terlihat sosok laki-laki berambut _navy blue_ tengah tersenyum tipis di sana. Melihat siapa yang datang, semua mata tertuju pada gadis _blonde_. Tapi gadis yang dimaksud sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Athrun? Mencari Cagalli, ya?" tanya Lacus to the point.

"Aa, ya. Ada, kan?"

Pandangan _vocalist_ STÅR-LÎGHT tertuju pada tempat yang Cagalli duduki sebelumnya. "Kemana Cagalli?" tanyanya.

"Tuh, di belakang sofa," tunjuk Dearka dengan wajah usil.

Athrun Zala masuk ke dalam dan menghampiri tempat yang ditunjuk sahabatnya.

"_Ne_, Cagalli, _Prince_-mu datang," kata Miriallia bermaksud untuk menggoda.

Demi apapun, hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan dari hari-hari lainnya. Gadis _blonde_ itu bersumpah akan membocorkan hubungan mereka ke publik di saat itu juga. Sudah susah payah ia menghindari laki-laki berambut _navy blue_ itu seharian ini, tapi malah hancur berantakan. Tiba-tiba sebuah boneka _Teddy Bear_ dengan pita merah di lehernya berukuran sedang muncul di depan wajah Cagalli. Sontak membuatnya mendongak dan terlihat Athrun tengah tersenyum hangat padanya. Ia menatap lagi boneka tersebut kemudian tersenyum girang plus wajah merona yang membuatnya terlihat manis. "HUAAA! _TEDDY_ BARU!"

"Hmmph! Pffft."

Member STÅR-LÎGHT dan DÄZ menahan tawa melihat tingkah Cagalli yang langsung meloncat dan duduk dengan manisnya di atas sofa. Tak lupa boneka dari Athrun di pelukannya dan _blink-blink_ sebagai latar belakangnya.

"_Teddy bear_ lagi?" tanya Yzak dengan nada mengejek.

Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah Athrun. "Cagalli sangat suka _teddy bear_."

"Yaaa, semua orang juga tahu itu," sahut Dearka seraya menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Miriallia yang tengah mengobrol dengan Lacus. Senyum tipis dan tulus tertuju pada gadis berambut kecoklatan tersebut yang membiarkan bahunya dipinjam Dearka.

_Cklek._

"DÄZ! Bersiaplah di belakang panggung!" seru Mwu La Flaga selaku manager DÄZ.

Yzak sudah berdiri dari sofa sambil merapikan pakaiannya dan memiringkan sedikit topinya. Sedikit ia melirik ke arah Shiho yang juga tengah memperhatikannya dengan wajah wajahnya yang datar. "Ayo, Dearka!" ajak Yzak dengan nada malas.

Dearka cemberut. "Padahal baru ingin bermesraan dengan Milly."

"Ck, dasar kau ini. Cepat sana ke panggung," kata Miriallia sambil mendorong Dearka.

"Iya, iya." Dearka mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang kekasih.

_CUP!_

Semua yang melihat adegan _kissing_ Dearka dan Miriallia—kecuali Cagalli yang masih dengan dunianya bersama _Teddy Bear_—hanya menutup mulut dan ada yang diam mematung di tempat. Rona merah menjalar ke kedua pipi Miriallia. "M-mesum!" seru si gadis saat DÄZ keluar ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dearka Elsman yang diketahui publik adalah sebagai member dari duo group DÄZ memasuki panggung bersama Yzak Joule di belakangnya. Tangan kanannya ia lambaikan dan langsung membuat para fans histeris. Walaupun terlihat _playboy_, laki-laki itu juga bisa dibilang manis dan tampan. "Apa kalian siap bernyanyi bersama DÄZ?" teriaknya.

"SIAAAP!"

Yzak menjentikkan jarinya dan membuat _fans_-nya histeris.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar _intro_ dari _single_ terbaru mereka yang berjudul **My Answer**. Dearka maju beberapa langkah mendekati para penonton. Ia berdeham sebentar lalu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke atas.

"**Ima dekinakute mo aseranaide awatenaide**

**Kimi no MY PACE dejibun shinjite yukkuri ikeba ii."**

Kini giliran Yzak yang melangkah maju dan menjadi sorotan utama. Dengan gaya _stoic _dan ramah secara bersamaan, ia mulai menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya. Tentu dengan nada _rep_ yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya sejak awal.

"**Konoyo wa hitosu jinawa de wa, Ikanai sore wa nazenara**

**Kamisama ga tsukutta, TEST dakara muzukashii nda**

**Bunkei rike mushiru doutoku, Kimi nara kore o dou toku**

**Kore wa marude jinsei, Dakara uchikomu shinken ni"**

Dearka kembali mengisi suara sambil mendekati para penonton. Para _fans_ mencoba untuk menggapai tangan sang idola dan beberapa ada yang berhasil menyentuh tangan Dearka. Yzak juga tak tinggal diam walau tak mengisi suara.

"**Bokura wa nayamu mayou**

**Nando mo jibun ni toikakeru**

**Hitotsu janai kotae sagashi**

**Gamushara ni oikakeru"**

Di dalam _STÅR-LÎGHT & DÄZ's Room_, tampak Miriallia yang terus memperhatikan televisi ukuran 21 inchi yang berada di pojok ruangan. Senyum manis tak pernah absen dari wajahnya begitu melihat penampilan DÄZ di atas panggung. Saat Dearka tertangkap kamera, laki-laki itu mengerlingkan matanya nakal.

_Bluuush! _"D-dasar genit," gumamnya dengan wajah merona.

"Nggak apa-apa tuh?" tanya Shiho sambil tersenyum usil.

Miriallia tertawa pelan lalu ikut tersenyum. "Bukannya semua idola harus _ramah_ ke _fans_-nya?"

* * *

**.**

**~ DearkaXMiriallia ~**

**.**

* * *

Miriallia Haw tersenyum hangat dengan pandangan terus tertuju pada layar ponselnya. _Mimpi apa aku semalam, ya? _pikirnya. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga secara perlahan untuk menuju ruang makan dimana _member_ STÅR-LÎGHT tengah menunggunya untuk sarapan bersama. Sudah setahun lebih mereka berempat hidup bersama di _base camp_ yang disediakan oleh agensi Archangel semenjak pertama kali STÅR-LÎGHT debut.

"Ehem, ada yang sedang bahagia, nih?" tegur Shiho seraya menyuap sesendok _omelet_.

"Bahagia? Biasa saja tuh," sahut Miriallia sambil duduk di sampingnya.

Cagalli mengernyit begitu melihat pakaian Miriallia yang terlihat rapi. "Rapi banget?"

Lacus Clyne melepaskan apron berwarna merah mudanya lalu menaruhnya di sandaran kursi. Ia menaruh seporsi _omelet_ kesukaan Miriallia ke depan gadis yang kini berpakaian _long dress_ yang panjangnya melebihi 5 cm di bawah lutut berwarna jingga dipadukan jaket kuning cerah serta sebuah kacamata tebal berbentuk kotak. "Karena hari ini adalah _first anniversary_-mu dengan Dearka, aku buatkan _omelet_ kesukaanmu, Milly," jelasnya.

"Cieee, yang _anniv_ satu tahun," goda Cagalli.

"Selamat ya," kata Shiho seraya tersenyum pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"_Arigatou, minna_." Miriallia menatap ketiganya bergantian dengan wajah terharu.

Tiba-tiba Cagalli berdiri dan menghampiri sahabatnya sejak SMP itu. Sejak tadi ia terus mendekap boneka _Teddy Bear_ dari Athrun kemarin. Miriallia menatap Cagalli heran begitu gadis berpiyama hijau itu menyodorkan bonekanya. "Lacus 'kan sudah memberikanmu hadiah _omelet_, jadi aku juga nggak mau kalah. Ini, kuberikan salah satu koleksi _Teddy Bear_ yang kupunya. Ambillah," jelas Cagalli.

Shiho menganga. "Kau serius, Cagalli?"

Miriallia juga ikut melongo. "Ini 'kan pemberian Athrun yang kemarin, Cags."

"Tak apa. Aku akan berbagi semua barang berhargaku pada sahabatku ini," kata Cagalli.

"Termasuk Athrun?" sahut Lacus seraya menyuap sesendok _omelet_ miliknya.

Mendengar hal itu tentu saja membuat Cagalli mendelik. "Athrun bukan barang, Lacus," balasnya dan langsung dibalas tawa oleh ketiga sahabatnya tersebut. "Huh! Dan lagi, kenapa harus Athrun yang dibawa-bawa, heh?" kesal gadis tersebut.

_Ting, tong._

"_Aa_, pasti itu Dearka," tebak Shiho.

Miriallia yang baru memulai sarapan terlihat tak mempedulikannya.

"Shiho, tolong bukakan pintunya, ya," pinta Lacus. Gadis yang satu ini memang pantas menjadi sosok ibu bagi ketiga sahabatnya karena hanya dirinya yang memiliki pikiran dewasa. Tapi jangan salah, di posisi pertama memang Lacus tapi di posisi kedua ada Cagalli yang ternyata punya pemikiran dewasa ketika ada masalah.

"Baiklah."

_Cklek._

"Ya, cari si—Yzak!?"

_Deg!_ Jantung Shiho hampir saja lepas begitu melihat sosok Yzak Joule.

"Heh? Sudah jam tujuh kau masih pakai piyama?" ejek laki-laki tersebut.

"Kalau kau datang ke sini untuk mengejekku, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini!"

Yzak memutarkan bola matanya, bosan. "Sopanlah sedikit pada tamumu ini, Shiho."

"Aku tidak mengundangmu untuk ke sini," desis gadis yang kini masih memakai piyama _dress_ selutut berlengan pendek dan berwarna biru langit tersebut. Kalau diperhatikan lebih seksama lagi, bisa terlihat rona merah di kedua pipinya begitu diperhatikan oleh laki-laki di hadapannya ini. "K-kau mau apa kemari!?"

"Cepat kau ganti baju dan antarkan aku membeli kebutuhanku selama sebulan ke depan."

Shiho berdencih. "Dasar menyebalkan! Aku tidak mau!"

"Baiklah, akan kutunggu di sini. Cepatlah ganti baju." Yzak kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan tamu untuk menunggu sang tuan rumah kembali.

"Sudah kubilangkan, aku tidak mau, Yzak!" kesal si gadis.

Tampaknya Yzak tidak menerima penolakan dan hal itu membuat Shiho gemas.

"Terserah kau sa—"

"—wah, wah, wah. Pagi-pagi begini kalian sudah bertengkar."

Tiba-tiba Dearka Elsman sudah berjalan memasuki lingkungan _base camp_ STÅR-LÎGHT dan memotong perkataan Shiho. Laki-laki tersebut terlihat lebih keren dari biasanya karena hanya memakai kaos hijau yang tertutupi oleh jaket coklat sementara _jeans_ panjangnya terlihat robek di lutut kanannya. Yang lebih menarik lagi yaitu kacamata yang persis sekali seperrti milik Miriallia tengah terpasang di wajahnya sehingga Shiho dan Yzak hampir tidak mengenalinya.

"Bisa kau panggilkan Milly, Shiho?" tanya Dearka _to the point_.

"_Aa,_ tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar."

Tak butuh waktu semenit untuk Miriallia keluar dari _base camp_ STÅR-LÎGHT berlantai dua tersebut. "Kau lama sekali menjemputku, Dearka," katanya dengan nada—ehem—merajuk seraya memasang kacamatanya.

"Maaf, aku harus bersembunyi dulu dari _paparazzi_." Dearka tersenyum.

"Ayo!" Miriallia ikut tersenyum.

Laki-laki berambut _blond_ kriting tersebut mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk menggandeng tangan si gadis. Tentu saja Miriallia menerima uluran tersebut. Mereka pun pergi bersama dengan mengendarai motor _sport_ milik Dearka, meninggalkan sepasang sejoli yang tengah berdebat kecil... lagi?

* * *

**.**

**~ ElsmanXHaw ~**

**.**

* * *

Sudah dua bulan terakhir Miriallia dan Dearka berkencan mulai berani di muka umum. Toh keduanya juga berpikir bahwa cepat atau lambat hubungan mereka akan ketahuan, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja yang tepat untuk mengakuinya. Ini juga sudah ketiga kalinya mereka memilih _Dominion Park Land_ menjadi tempat berkencan keduanya. Sebuah taman bermain terkenal di dunia yang didirikan oleh agensi terkemuka dan berada di atas Archangel, yaitu agensi Dominion.

Jika di Archangel mencetak penyanyi-penyanyi dan band terkenal, maka Dominion yang mencetak aktor dan aktris berbakat. Kedua agensi terkemuka tersebut memang terkenal, namun tak ada yang ingin mengalahkan satu sama lain karena mereka berada di jalannya masing-masing.

"Pertama kita mau ke mana, Milly?" tanya Dearka sambil memasang topi hitamnya.

Yang ditanya terdiam sebentar. "Mm, _roller... costar_?"

"Baiklah, ayo!"

Keduanya pun berjalan ke arah loket dengan tangan saling menggenggam.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hoeeek! Hoeeek!_ Uuugh! _Roller costar_ sialan! Kenapa kecepatannya jadi lebih cepat sih!?" gerutu seorang gadis yang baru saja memuntahkan semua isi dalam perutnya ke dalam wastafel. Tak lama kemudian ia mematikan air kran seraya memasang kembali topi baret merahnya dan bercermin.

"Eh, eh, eh. Apa kau dengar gosip pagi ini?"

_Deg!_

Terlihat dua gadis memasuki kamar mandi saat Miriallia masuk ke dalam toilet.

_Gosip apa? Apa tentang hubunganku dengan Dearka? Demi apapun aku belum siap!_

"Mm, tidak. Memang gosip apa?"

"Katanya sih, idola kita tengah dekat dengan seorang aktris."

"Maksudmu Dearka-_sama_?"

Kedua iris mata Miriallia melebar lalu tanpa sadar mempertajam pendengarannya. "Iya, katanya sih Dearka-_sama_ sedang dekat dengan..." Kedua tangan gadis itu terkepal karena suara mereka teredam dengan suara air kran. _Siapa? Dearka dekat dengan siapa? _tanyanya dalam hati. Ia menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Ah, kalau itu sih, aku juga sudah tahu."

"Tapi apa menurutmu mereka cocok?"

"Menurutku, Dearka-_sama_ cocok dengan siapa saja termasuk gadis itu."

"Haha, iya sih. A~ beruntungnya jika punya pacar seperti Dearka-_sama_."

_Cklek._

Terdengar pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Gadis pemegang _keyboard_ dari _girl band_ STÅR-LÎGHT itu pun keluar dari toilet. Dari bayangan kaca di hadapannya, terlihat wajah Miriallia menunduk dengan sebagian poni rambutnya agak basah dengan air. "Siapa... maksudnya?"

* * *

**~ SCANDAL ~**

* * *

Tak terasa hari sudah malam, kini jam menunjukkan pukul 7 tepat waktu ORB. Dearka terus menatap gadis di sampingnya yang entah kenapa terlihat lesu dan sedih. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya saat sang gadis mengurangi jarak di antara mereka sehingga kedua bahunya saling menempel. "Kamu kenapa, Milly?" tanyanya untuk yang kedua puluh kalinya.

"Huh?" Miriallia mendongak. "Apa?"

"Kamu sakit?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa memalingkan wajah.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Dearka lagi dengan nada menuntut.

"...tidak."

Terdengar helaan napas keluar dari mulut laki-laki berdarah panas tersebut. "Kita belum makan malam, kita makan, yuk." Melihat Miriallia mengangguk, Dearka pun menggandeng si pacar ke dalam sebuah restoran keluarga yang baru saja tertangkap oleh indera penglihatan Dearka. Tak butuh waktu lama saat pesanan mereka tiba. Ia melepas topinya dan menaruhnya di atas meja tepat di samping segelas jus lemon pesanannya.

Miriallia tampak tidak bersemangat dan terus menatap _spaghetti_ pesanannya.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Dearka cemas. "Benar, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"..."

"Milly?"

"Hah? A-apa?"

_Grep._ Tangan besar Dearka menggenggam tangan kiri Miriallia sambil menatap si gadis dengan wajah khawatir. Laki-laki itu takut kalau saja gadis di hadapannya ini tidak suka dengan kencannya sekaligus merayakan hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan satu tahun belakangan ini. "Apa... kau tidak suka dengan kencan kali ini?" tanyanya langsung.

Senyum simpul tampak di wajah Miriallia. "Tidak kok, aku suka."

"Mana mungkin suka, kita sudah pergi ke sini sebanyak tiga kali. Pasti kau bosan."

Miriallia mengedipkan kedua matanya mendengar penuturan Dearka. "Tidak kok."

"Lalu, kenapa memasang wajah sayu seperti itu?"

"Aku..."

Dearka tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup punggung tangan Miriallia. "Katakan saja." Rona merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipi sang pujaan hati. Manis. Begitulah pemikiran Dearka tiap melihat gadis yang lebih muda dua tahun itu bersemu.

"Siapa?"

"Hm? Maksudnya?"

"Tadi... err, bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya?" katanya bingung.

"Apa?"

"Tadi, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar percakapan dua orang gadis di kamar mandi. Mereka bilang... emm, tentang... emm, tentang idola mereka yang katanya... tengah dekat dengan seorang aktris." Miriallia menunduk dan sesekali melirik si pacar yang masih setia mendengar perkataannya. "Mm, mereka juga bilang, kalau idolanya cocok dengan... siapa saja." Rasa malu dan gugup kini hinggap dengan sempurna pada gadis itu. Ia memilih menunduk sedalam mungkin supaya wajahnya tidak terllihat oleh Dearka.

"..."

"..."

_A-apa aku salah bicara? _paniknya dalam hati.

"..." Tetap tak ada jawaban dari lawan mainnya.

_Apa aku terlalu berburuk sangka pada Dearka dan pecemburuan? _pikir Miriallia lagi.

"..._baka_."

"Eh?" Mendengar ejekan Dearka membuat si gadis mendongak.

"Jika yang mereka maksud itu adalah Asagi Caldwell yang menjadi model video klip DÄZ di _single_ terbaru kami, maka aku akan membantahnya karena hubungan kami hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Tapi jika yang dimaksud mereka adalah kau, maka aku akan menjawab 'ya'," jelas Dearka dengan senyuman tulus di wajah kecoklatannya seraya mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Dearka..." Gadis itu tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi selain tersenyum.

"Nah, gitu dong. Senyum," lega Dearka.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Miriallia dengan nada hati-hati.

"Untuk apa marah? Aku malah senang melihatmu cemburu seperti itu," akunya.

"Dearka _baka_."

"Hahaha, _happy anniversary, Princess_," ucap Dearka pada akhirnya.

Miriallia tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "_Happy anniversary too, My Knight_."

* * *

**.**

**~ Seorang kekasih sejati yang tulus mencintai kita takkan pernah marah jika kita mengungkapkan kecemburuan kita, bahkan ia akan senang dan mencoba mengerti perasaan kita ~**

**.**

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ Setelah mengunjungi wahana terakhir dan tidak pernah absen dari kunjungan mereka yaitu biang lala, Miriallia memilih untuk pulang ke rumah karena sudah terlalu lelah bermain dan kakinya tidak bisa dikompromi lagi untuk minta diistirahatkan. Melihat sang kekasih tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berjalan, Dearka pun menawarkan pundaknya. Dan di sinilah keduanya berada, di parkiran khusus roda dua. Miriallia bersyukur, kencannya kali ini tidak diketahui orang-orang sekitar karena penyamarannya berhasil.

"Terima kasih, Dearka-_senpai_," kata sang gadis seraya turun dari gendongan Dearka.

Dearka sendiri merona sesaat mendengar panggilan Miriallia. "Aa, y-ya."

Melihat laki-laki di hadapannya salah tingkah, membuat Miriallia semakin ingin menggodanya. Jarang-jarang lho Dearka salah tingkah. _Ternyata panggilan lamaku bisa jadi alat untuk menggoda Dearka, hahaha_. Begitulah pemikiran gadis yang kini sudah duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA tersebut. "Dearka-_senpai_, kenapa wajahmu memerah? Dearka-_senpai_ sakit, ya? Demam, kah?"

"T-tidak kok. Sudahlah, j-jangan panggil aku seperti itu," kata Dearka kesal plus malu.

Miriallia yang mempunyai badan lebih pendek dari Dearka itu mencoba melihat wajah sang kekasih yang samar-samar terlihat karena kurangnya pencahayaan di sana.

"Kau ingin menggodaku, Milly?"

"Hm? Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Dearka-_senpai_."

"Kau tahu 'kan, resikonya apa?"

"Hmm, apa yaaa?"

Melihat wajah Miriallia yang pura-pura tidak tahu langsung membuat Dearka menarik tubuh gadis berambut coklat muda itu untuk lebih dekat dengan tangan kirinya. Dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir sang gadis. Dearka memperdalam ciumannya begitu Miriallia menyentuh pipi kirinya. Tersenyum. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan bersyukur karena masih bisa mempertahankan hubungan mereka selama ini. Ia berharap kelak mereka bisa naik selangkah pada hubungan yang lebih serius lagi.

Waktu satu menit memang tidak cukup bagi keduanya, namun Miriallia menyudahinya lebih dulu. "Ayo pulang, sebelum ada orang lain yang melihat," ajaknya.

"Hmm." Dearka tersenyum setelah mencuri ciuman ke bibir Miriallia lagi.

"Dasar mesum," gumamnya.

Suara tawa terdengar setelahnya.

_Ckrek! Ckrek! Ckrek!_

"Foto yang menakjubkan!" bisik seseorang dari balik pepohonan.

* * *

**.**

**~ Terkadang seseorang memanggil orang lain dengan nama khusus dengan tujuan untuk mencari-cari perhatian orang tersebut ~**

**.**

* * *

Murrue Ramius menyentuh kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pening begitu membaca berita terbaru di pagi ini. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara telepon berdering. Dengan penuh kekesalan ia mengangkat teleponnya. "_Moshi moshi_. Dengan Murue Ramius di sini."

'_Ini aku, Mwu.'_

"Mwu, bagaimana ini?" tanya Murrue dengan nada panik.

'_Tenang dulu, Murrue. Orang suruhanku tengah mencari siapa paparazzi yang sudah memotret dan menulis artikel tidak jelas itu.'_

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Milly? Aku tidak mau membuatnya sedih."

'_Setiap manager pasti tidak akan membiarkan artisnya sedih, Murrue.'_

Kesal, marah, benci, kecewa, sedih, bercampur menjadi satu di hati sang _manager_ STÅR-LÎGHT. Ia melirik sebentar pada artis-artisnya yang tengah duduk di atas sofa panjang setelah sambungan terputus. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada gadis berambut coklat muda yang tengah menatap sendu ke bawah lantai. Murrue berjalan mendekati keempat gadis yang sudah ia besarkan selama setahun terakhir ini menjadi sebuah girl band terkenal itu.

"Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja," katanya mencoba untuk menenangkan.

"..."

Murrue tersenyum. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan lagi, ya?"

"Mana mungkin bisa, Murrue-_san_," sahut Miriallia Haw yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Tidak. Pasti kita bisa melalui ini semua, terutama kau, Milly! Semangat!"

Gadis yang disemangati oleh Cagalli tersebut malah makin menunduk.

Lacus memeluk sang sahabat dari samping. "_Daijoubu, daijoubu yo_, Milly."

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku berhati-hati sehingga berita itu takkan pernah ada. Dearka... Dearka... pasti kesulitan sekarang," lirihnya. Air mata tanpa terasa turun dari kelopak matanya. Sejak pagi pikirannya terus tertuju pada kekasihnya itu karena teleponnya tak diangkat, dan sejak pagi pula ia terus menyalahkan dirinya atas semua berita—atau lebih tepatnya gosip—tentang dirinya, Dearka, dan rekan kerja Dearka yaitu Asagi.

Di dalam berita tersebut tertulis bahwa Dearka berhubungan dengan Asagi namun tertangkap basah tengah berciuman dengan Miriallia yang ternyata menjadi selingkuhan Dearka selama ini. _What the H*LL_ banget kan, beritanya!?

"Bukan hanya Dearka yang kesulitan, tapi kau yang lebih kesulitan, Milly," kata Shiho.

Miriallia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Benar kata Shiho. Di berita itu tertulis kalau kau adalah selingkuhan Dearka, padahal kaulah kekasih yang sesungguhnya," kata Murrue dengan nada tidak terima. Terlihat jelas dari sorotan matanya yang tajam. Wanita berkepala tiga itu sejak awal memang sangat mendukung hubungan keduanya dan terus membantu mereka saat terjadi masalah. Namun kali ini, ia sungguh bingung dengan berita yang dibuat oleh salah satu _paparazzi_ yang sudah menangkap basah dan menimbulkan fitnah ini.

Suara tangis terdengar dari Miriallia Haw setelahnya.

Sejujurnya gadis itu juga sedih begitu melihat dirinya disangka sebagai selingkuhan Dearka di awal. Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak selain diam dan menahan tangisnya. Namun tangisan itu pecah seketika setelah berusaha bersikap tegar di hadapan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"_Daijoubu yo_, Milly," kata Cagalli sambil menepuk pelan bahu Miriallia.

Shiho yang tak bisa berbuat banyak hanya mengelus rambut gadis tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semakin hari berita tersebut semakin memanas. Bahkan banyak orang yang menentang hubungan Dearka dan Miriallia karena hanya mereka meyakini hubungan yang sesungguhnya di antara Dearka dan Asagi karena beberapa kali tertangkap basah jalan berdua. Padahal kenyataannya, kedua sejoli tersebut tengah bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan video klip _single_ terbaru DÄZ. Tapi banyak pula yang mendukung hubungan Dearka dengan Miriallia, khususnya dari penggemar STÅR-LÎGHT.

Dearka menatap sendu ke arah layar ponselnya sebelum perform.

_Pluk._

Ia mendongak saat bahunya ditepuk seseorang. "Oh, kau Yzak."

Sahabat berambut _silver_ itu duduk di sampingnya. "Keadaan makin parah, sepertinya."

"...ya. Sebaiknya apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Yzak menerawang ke atas. "Sudah seminggu kau tidak bertemu langsung dengan Milly, kan?" tanyanya. Karena tak ada jawaban dari teman seperjuangannya itu membuat ia menengok. "Baka! Jangan masang wajah lemas begitu!" serunya sambil menepuk bahu Dearka lagi, namun lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Laki-laki _blonde_ itu hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu, Yzak bermaksud untuk menyemangatinya.

"Terima kasih."

* * *

**.**

**~ Sahabat sejati kadang tidak harus mengatakan 'semangat' saat sahabatnya tengah mengalami masalah ~**

**.**

* * *

Tanpa terasa sebulan telah berlalu sejak hari jadinya setahun hubungan Dearka dan Miriallia. Kini hubungan mereka—terpaksa—merenggang. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memulai untuk berkomunikasi secara langsung atau hanya sekedar bertukar kabar. Keduanya sibuk dengan karir mereka yang tengah melejit walau berita tak enak tersebut selalu mengganggu karena _paparazzi_ selalu menanyakannya.

Miriallia terus saja melamun saat _home-schooling_ berlangsung.

Cagalli dan Aisha—pembimbing kedua gadis tersebut—hanya menghela napas.

"Milly, tolong fokus pada pelajaran kali ini," tegur Aisha.

"_Gomenasai, sensei_."

Gadis _blonde_ yang terus saja memeluk boneka _Teddy Bear_ berwarna biru tua itu berhenti menulis lalu menepuk pelan bahu Miriallia guna menyemangati sang sahabat. Tak lama kemudian, ia memberikan bantal berbentuk kepala beruang tanpa menoleh. Aisha yang melihatnya tersenyum ketika Miriallia menerimanya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal tersebut. Tangis disertai isakan kecil pun terdengar beberapa detik kemudian.

Dalam diam, Shiho mengamati dari ambang pintu ruang belajar.

Ia mengambil ponsel dari saku jaket tipisnya sambil berjalan menjauh.

'_Tuuut... Tuuut… Tuu—mosh'_

"Halo, Yzak. Kau sedang dimana?" tanyanya _to the point._

'_Aku baru saja selesai syuting di museum untuk video klip terbaru DÄZ.'_

"Lalu setelah ini?"

'_Ikut rapat bulanan.'_

Shiho menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Tak bisakah kau mengajak Dearka ke _base camp_? Atau menyeretnya kemari?"

'_Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Milly?'_

"Lebih baik biar Dearka yang melihatnya sendiri."

'_Hei! Aku seri—tut, tut, tut.'_

Gadis itu memutuskan sambungannya seraya berlari ke dalam kamar. Sejak awal ia menelpon Yzak, Shiho terus menahan tangisnya begitu mengingat keadaan Miriallia karena baru kali ini ia terbawa skandal yang biasanya menjadi jurang para _entertainer_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesuai permintaan Shiho, Yzak menyuruh Dearka untuk ke _base camp_ STÅR-LÎGHT. Namun laki-laki itu menolak karena bingung harus berbuat apa. Mau tidak mau, Yzak terpaksa menyeretnya walau para _paparazzi_ terus mengintai. Dan di sinilah mereka berada, di depan pintu _base camp_ STÅR-LÎGHT. Laki-laki bersurai _silver_ pendek itu menatap bosan pada Dearka sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya ke depan dada.

"Aku..."

"Cepat masuk dan bilang soal hasil rapat hari ini!" perintah Yzak.

Tertunduk, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Dearka.

Tanpa membunyikan bel, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dan melihat sosok Shiho yang tengah menunggu kedatangan mereka bersama dengan Lacus di ruang tamu. "Lama banget sih," gerutu gadis berambut coklat tua sepinggang tersebut.

"Salahkan rapatnya yang terlalu lama," sahut Yzak sambil duduk di atas sofa.

Lacus tersenyum. "Mereka masih di ruang belajar," katanya.

Dearka tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan menuju ruangan yang berada di ujung lorong.

Begitu sampai, ia menarik napas dan secara perlahan membuangnya lewat mulut. _Tok. Tok. Tok. _Dengan jantung berdebar dan wajah yang kacau, Dearka mengetuk pintu di hadapannya. Beberapa puluh detik kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Terlihat Cagalli dengan boneka _Teddy Bear_-nya tengah keheranan lalu senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Tanpa berbicara pun gadis itu pun tahu siapa yang dicarinya.

"Milly, ada yang mencarimu," kata Cagalli.

Miriallia terus membenamkan wajahnya. "Siapa?"

"Lebih baik kau lihat sendiri," kata Aisha sambil mengusap pelan rambut Miriallia.

Sebelum gadis itu menengok ke arah pintu, ia menghapus air matanya terlebih dahulu. Setelah dirinya yakin tak ada bekas air mata di kedua pipinya, Miriallia pun berdiri seraya menatap seseorang yang sudah berdiri di daun pintu sambil tersenyum lembut. "Dear...ka," lirihnya.

_Tes._

Air mata pun kembali terjatuh tanpa ia pinta.

Dearka yang melihat air mata Miriallia langsung menghampiri gadis tersebut dan memeluknya erat tubuh mungil tersebut. Hatinya seperti tercabik-cabik melihat gadis yang dicintainya menangis karena dirinya. Laki-laki itu terus mendekap gadis yang sering dipanggil Milly oleh sahabat-sahabatnya itu tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran sosok Cagalli dan Aisha hingga akhirnya mereka memilih untuk keluar ruangan. "Maaf, Milly. Maafkan aku," bisiknya.

"Dearka, hiks..." Miriallia membalas pelukan sang kekasih dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan hangat Dearka, laki-laki yang dirindukannya.

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini, Milly," kata Dearka sambil melepas pelukannya.

_Deg!_

_Jangan bilang hubungan ini harus berakhir, _harap Miriallia dalam hati.

"Tiga hari mulai hari ini, datanglah ke konferensi pers di kantor agensi Archangel."

* * *

**.**

**~ Jangan berpikiran negatif sebelum tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti ~**

**.**

* * *

Para wartawan dari berbagai surat kabar berhuyung-huyung mendatangi kantor agensi Archangel untuk mengikuti konferensi pers yang diadakan DÄZ dan agensi Archangel itu sendiri mengenai berita hubungan Dearka, Mirialli, dan Asagi serta mengenai rencana _World Tour_ yang akan dilakukan DÄZ dua minggu kemudian. Miriallia terlihat tengah menatap acara langsung tersebut dari kamarnya dengan wajah sembab. Sejak bangun tidur ia sudah menangis entah karena apa.

_Tok, tok, tok, tok._

"Milly, kami masuk ya."

Ketiga _member_ STÅR-LÎGHT lainnya masuk ke dalam kamar Miriallia Haw. Dari ketiga gadis tersebut, hanya Cagalli yang kelihatan menahan tangis begitu melihat sahabat terbaiknya berlarut-larut dalam kesedihannya.

"Milly, kau harus ikut ke konferensi pers. Dearka menunggumu di sana."

Terdengar suara datar dan rendah dari Shiho menyapa pendengaran Miriallia.

"..."

Lacus menghampiri gadis tersebut yang terus memeluk kedua lututnya sambil tersenyum miris. Sesampainya di hadapan Miriallia, ia memaksa gadis itu untuk berdiri. "Jangan berpikiran negatif sebelum kamu tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti," katanya seraya mendudukkan Miriallia ke kursi rias. "Selesaikan masalah kalian bersama-sama, itu akan lebih baik, Milly," tambahnya.

Diam. Miriallia terus diam dan membuat Cagalli menangis melihatnya.

Shiho yang di awal seperti tak punya perasaan itu juga terus menahan tangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara konferensi pun sudah berlangsung sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Semua pertanyaan dari para wartawan berhasil dijawab dengan sukses oleh DÄZ. Sesekali candaan terdengar dari mulut Dearka yang selalu berhasil membawa suasana sekitarnya menjadi hangat walau di dalam hatinya berharap akan kehadiran pujaan hatinya datang dan meluruskan semua permasalahan.

"Kira-kira berapa lama kalian akan _World Tour_ ke lima benua tersebut?"

"Rencananya hanya satu bulan, tapi bisa juga diperpanjang jika ada kendala," jawan Yzak.

Seorang wartawan lainnya mengangkat tangannya.

Mwu mempersilahkan sang wartawan untuk berdiri dan mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Saya Neo dari surat kabar XXX. Pertanyaan saya, berapa tiket dalam tiap panggung yang menjadi target DÄZ? Lalu apakah ada target lainnya? Terima kasih."

Suara tepuk tangan mewarnai studio 1 yang menjadi tempat penyelenggaraan konferensi pers. Dearka menggantikan Yzak yang sedari tadi sudah menjawab pertanyaan dari para wartawan. "Pertanyaan yang bagus Neo-_san_. Hmm, kalau bicara soal target, jujur saja saya nggak pernah kepikiran untuk menjual habis sekian ribu tiket di tiap panggungnya. Asalkan para fans senang, kami juga senang."

"..."

"..."

Tampaknya para wartawan tidak puas dengan jawaban Dearka.

Laki-laki itu menghela napas. "Baiklah jika kalian memaksa, target kami tiket-tiketnya bisa habis terjual emm, sekitar lima ratus ribu—ya? Paman yang ada di ujung sana?"

"Maaf sebelumnya jika memotong pembicaraan. Apa Anda yakin dengan hal itu?"

"Ya. Saya yakin," jawab Dearka tegas.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kabar-kabar yang sudah sebulan ini muncul?"

Untuk sesaat napas Dearka terhenti karena gadis yang ditunggunya masih tak memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Melihat tak ada pergerakan dari sahabatnya membuat Yzak menyenggol lengan Dearka seraya berbisik, "selesaikan masalah ini seka—." Ucapan Yzak terhenti begitu melihat Shiho, Lacus, dan Cagalli dengan pakaian menyamar sudah berada di tengah-tengah para wartawan yang tengah memperhatikan mereka. "Akhirnya datang juga," katanya memberitahu Dearka.

Mendengar perkataan Yzak membuat laki-laki itu menoleh ke belakang panggung. Terlihat sosok Miriallia tengah tersenyum tipis yang entah kenapa terlihat dipaksakan.

"Dearka," tegur Mwu.

"Aa, mm, maaf. Sedari tadi ada seseorang yang kutunggu kehadirannya dan baru saja tiba di sini," akunya sambil berjalan mendekati Miriallia yang tengah berdiri tegang di sana. Senyum. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Dearka untuk menenangkan si gadis. _Ckrek! Ckrek! Ckrek! _Beberapa wartawan sudah sibuk mengambil gambar mereka. Dearka terlalu ambil pusing dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Ayo, selesaikan ini bersama-sama," ajaknya.

Miriallia menyambut uluran tangan Dearka dengan ragu-ragu seraya mengikuti langkah laki-laki tersebut menaiki atas panggung mini yang hanya setinggi 1 m.

_Ckrek! Ckrek! Ckrek!_

"Saya ingin memperjelas berita yang terjadi mengenai kehidupan pribadi saya."

"Dearka..." Miriallia menatap cemas dan dibalas genggaman erat dari tangan Dearka.

"Saya tidak pernah berhubungan khusus dengan Asagai Caldwell. Tapi sudah setahun lebih satu bulan, aku dan Miriallia Haw menjadi sepasang kekasih," jelasnya singkat, padat, dan jelas yang langsung membuat para wartawan melongo. Seringaian kecil muncul di wajah tampannya saat mendapat ide licik.

Entah kenapa Miriallia merasakan firasat buruk setelah pengakuan Dearka.

"Ayo, kita lakukan sekarang, Milly," bisik Dearka.

"Hah? Apa ya—_mmph_!?"

Suara histeris dan memekik memenuhi studio 1 begitu aksi kissing di depan umum dari Dearka dan Milly dipertunjukkan. Selain para wartawan, ternyata ada beberapa fans DÄZ di sana dan langsung histeris, bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan karenanya. Miriallia melotot karena aksi dadakan Dearka yang seenaknya mencium bibirnya di depan umum.

_Ckrek! Ckrek! Ckrek!_

"Fufufufu, foto yang menakjubkan~."

**To Be Continued**

Lohaaa! :) sebelumnya Mizu nggak bisa banyak-banyak komen karena mata sudah meredup sampai 5 watt. *lol

Tapi, sebelumnya Mizu minta maaf atas chap pertama karena sejujurnya Mizu gak terlalu berani mem-publish fic ini. #bow# Mizu juga minta maaf atas status complete-nya. gomen, gomen, gomen. #sujud di hadapan readers#

Banyak pe-review yang bertanya tentang lagu yang dibawakan Lacus dkk di chap 1, di judul tepatnya sebelum tulisan rating ada tulisannya. Lagu yang dipakai judulnya **Cute!** yang dinyanyiin oleh **SCANDAL**. Ehe, Mizu gak mungkin bisa buat lirik bahasa Jepang.

Mizu juga minta maaf atas kata-kata bijak di atasnya. *lol buatan Mizu sendiri dan ga jelas pula...

**Big Thanks For Cyaaz, Shuuta Hikaru, aeni hibiki, nelshafeena, CloudXLightning, lezala, mrs. zala, Guest, popcaga, Lennethia, dan semuanya... :)**

**Terima kasih dan maaf. #bow#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Update : 29 Maret 2013**


End file.
